Random 5
by Destiney Hope
Summary: the one with the ABBA songs and chapters eventually R
1. Honey Honey

**Random 5**

**You really thought I'd stop at four I pity the fool who thought so ( not really **_**I**_** thought I was gonna finish at four)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it you'd know because my name would be in big letters on screen I only own Kaori who's taken a little holiday from "Love just is" to make an apperance in Random 5 any way the whole story takes place on my planet Amethyst ( I own it ) I dont own the songs they belong to ABBA ( I was watching Mamma Mia )**

The one with the ABBA Songs

scenario one Honey Honey

Kaori was running about like a mad woman trying to get the house in shape for the snow kids' arrival. Why oh why did she leave everything to the last minuet, oh yeah her and Brad had been _practicing_ for a skating tournament that was coming up. and when I say practicing I mean fooling around and eating chocolate and _other _stuff.

Kaori loved Brad and Brad loved Kaori perfect couple ( **I'll write that chapter in love just is at some point)**and Kaori had a picture of him on her coffee table and just looking at it brought on the urge to sing so she did.

_Honey,Honey _

_how he thrills me ( A-Ha) _

_Honey,Honey _

_Honey,Honey_

_nearly kills me (A-Ha)_

_Honey,honey_

_I've heard about him before_

_I wanted to know some more_

_and now I know what they mean _

_he's a love machine_

_OH,he makes me Dizzy_

_Honey,Honey_

_let me feel it (A-Ha)_

_Honey,Honey_

_Honey,Honey_

_Don't conceal it (A-Ha)_

_Honey,Honey_

_the way that you kiss good night_

_the way that you hold me tight_

_I feel like I wanna sing when you your thing_

unfortunately for Kaori the snow kids entered at that point and since she had her back turned she didn't notice and continued singing to the picture of Brad.

_Honey,Honey_

_touch me baby ( A-Ha)_

_Honey,Honey_

_Honey,Honey_

_Hold me baby ( A-Ha) _

_Honey,Honey_

_You look like a movie star_

_But I love just who you are_

_And Honey to say the least_

_your a doggone beast_

_Honey,Honey_

_how you thrill me(A-Ha)_

_Honey,Honey_

_Honey,Honey _

_Nearly kill me(A-Ha)_

_I've heard about you before_

_I wanted to Know some more_

_now I'm about to see what you mean to me._

The snow kids started clapping and Kaori spun round bright red clashing with her pink belly top and light denim mini skirt, she was going to change into something more _I'm-a-responsible-big-sister_ than_ I'm-a-little-slut_ that she was wearing now. her face which had now returned to its normal form and colour And Mark could not stop staring at her.

" Uh...Hi" Kaori said eventually to Arch " I'm Kaori "

inside she was screaming_ shit, shit ,shit._

After the strange way of meeting Kaori, She took the snow kids on a tour of the house starting with the bowling alley in the basement then the rest of the large house. She then went on to show every one the rooms so they could unpack but Mark was'nt listning to a word of it he was to busy staring at Kaori from her perfect hair down to her high heeled shoes everything was perfect.

After every one was in there rooms and unpacking their stuff Kaori flopped onto one of the couches in one of her four living rooms still in shock from the way in which she had been found by the snow kids.

And what about the way Mark had been staring at her what was up with him???????

weird weird goings on will it be random knowing me probably!!!

**Ok short but hopefully random and I'd like to take the time to thank FemaleSpock for the dedication and to the rest of the kind reviewers of the randoms and there will be more chapters**


	2. Dancing Queen Tia

Random 5

**Disclaimer: I only own Kaori and the planet Amethyst the songs belong to Benny Andersson and Bijorn Ulvaeus and galactick football belongs to whoever.**

scenario 2 dancing queen Tia.

It was four days since Kaori's embarrassing Honey ,Honey moment and hopefully everyone had forgot about it .

Tia was in a state she had just found out Rocket was cheating on her with Bernardos daughter Sylvia who was 17 as well and Kaori and Mei were worried in the four days the snow kids had been there Mei and Tia had struck up a friendship with Kaori she wasn't just Thran and Ahito's older sister anymore she was Kaori the cool 18 yearold with the large house and great clothes and a fantastic personality.

So the worried girls Kaori and Mei went into Tia's room one of the 14 Kaoris house had and found Tia on her bed crying her eyes out.

" We can't have any of that in my house if you want to cry lets go out clubbing" Kaori said

Tia groaned and turned over in bed " I dont feel like clubbing "

" What are you talking about" Mei said and she and Kaori nodded at each other and started singing

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_  
_See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen_

They danced round the room while Tia watched amused from the bed.

_Friday night and the lights are low_  
_Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing_  
_You come in to look for a king  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance_...

Tia joined in here  
_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_  
_Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen_

The girls danced into one of the living rooms where the boys were and danced round them while they laughed ,the girls just kept singing and then went outside

_  
You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave them burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance..._

Every woman on the street was now out and every girl was dancing except Sylvia who was watching from the window.

_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen _

" now that was fun " Kaori said as they walked back into the house Tia in better spirits now and ready for clubbing.

**Yes it's short but there's only so much you can do with ABBA. Next chapter soon**


	3. Voulez Vouz and tequila

Random 5

**Disclaimer:dont own galactik football I only own Kaori ,Brad the planet Amethyst and the random plot. I wish I owned the Abba songs.**

scenario 3 voulez vouz and the tequila.

At the club Velocity Tia was starting to cheer up,in fact everyone was the entire team was here and having a good time.

Well they _were _till Rocket walked in with _her ( Sylvia)_ ,Tia took one look at them and went to leave,

" No!" Kaori said " you sit here,let them think you don't care and it'll really bug them"

" you've done this before then?" Tia asked

" Yup,loads of times" Kaori said sipping her teaquila " with every guy that's ever cheated on me!"

" and how many's that?" Mei joined the conversation

" three and a half " Kaori said matter-o-faculty

" whats with the half?" Mei asked

" I cheated on the guy at the same time as he cheated on me so it was only a half disappointment and he cheated on me with my best friend" Kaori said

" ouch!" Tia said " I thought that would be a whole one"

" My best friend was a _guy_" Kaori said causing Mei and Tia's mouths to fall open as they mulled this piece of information over then all three girls burst out laughing but it was short lived as Rocket came over with Sylvia and sat next to them and started laughing at nothing just to annoy Tia .It got on every ones nerves and it was just a matter of time before one of them snapped.

As it happens all three girls snapped at the same and poured there drinks over Rockets head some of it landing on Sylvia's new expensive jacket causing her to scream.

" What a waste of good tequila!" Kaori said and she took one off a passing waiter,well she thought it was a waiter it turned out it was Arch who had been about to drink that tequila and he didn't like the fact it had disappeared out of his hands and into thin air.

it looked like Rocket was about to commit murder as he came over to where the girls had moved to, the other side of the room but just as he stepped onto the dace floor a song every one knew came on and everyone was up dancing and singing and it impossible to reach the girls.

GIRLS:People everywhere  
A sense of expectation hanging in the air  
Giving out a spark  
Across the room your eyes are glowing in the dark

BOYS:And here we go again,we know the start we know the end  
Masters of the scene  
We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more  
You know what I mean

ALL:Voulez vouz (ah-ha)  
Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)  
Now it's all we get (ah-ha)  
Nothing promised, no regrets  
Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)  
You know what to do (ah-ha)  
La question c'est voulez-vous  
Voulez-vous.........

BOYS: I know what you  
"The girl means business so I'll offer her a drink"

GIRLS:Looking mighty proud  
I see you leave your table, pushing through the crowd  
I'm really glad you came, you know the rules, you know the game

BOYS:Master of the scene  
We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more  
You know what I mean

ALL: Voulez vouz (ah-ha)  
Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)  
Now it's all we get (ah-ha)  
Nothing promised, no regrets  
Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)  
You know what to do (ah-ha)  
La question c'est voulez-vous  
And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end  
Masters of the scene  
We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more  
You know what I mean  
Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)  
Now it's all we get (ah-ha)  
Nothing promised, no regrets  
Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)  
You know what to do (ah-ha)  
La question c'est voulez-vous  
Voulez-vous.........  
Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)  
Now it's all we get (ah-ha)  
Nothing promised, no regrets  
Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)  
You know what to do (ah-ha)  
La question c'est voulez-vous

Voulez-vous (ah-ha, ah-ha, ah-ha)  
Voulez-vous (ah-ha, ah-ha, ah-ha)  
Voulez-vous (ah-ha, ah-ha, ah-ha)  
Voulez-vous (ah-ha, ah-ha, ah-ha)

Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Take it now or leave it (ah-ha)  
Now it's all we get (ah-ha)  
Nothing promised, no regrets  
Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Ain't no big decision (ah-ha)  
You know what to do (ah-ha)  
La question c'est voulez-vous

VOULEZ VOUZ!!!!!!!!!!!!

The song finished with laughter and Rocket was left disorientated as the rest of the snow kids went back to what they had been doing when the weird and wonderful happened.

Weird for everyone but wonderful for Mark; who was kissed by Kaori as she was so drunk she thought he was Brad ( who isn't her boyfriend just her crush) and Mark being Mark he didn't bother to correct her till he spoke to her and by then she was so drunk she didn't care and they made out some more and went home arm in arm.

**well once again I've out randomed even myself with this but just wait till next chapter when Kaori says NO! to Mark. * LAUGHS EVILLY AND LIGHTNING FLASHES***


	4. Does your mother know?

Random 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own galactick football or the abba songs ( it'd be cool if I did but i dont)**

Scenario 4 Does your mother know?

So the next day the snow kids (not Rocket) went to the beach and as the story goes they were having a good time

Well you were .....unless you were Kaori who was being followed around by Mark ,she managed to escape by getting a peddle boat and peddling away from him leaving him on the shore.

the rest of the snow kids sat and watched this little fiasco without lifting a finger to save there hostess from harassment by the sub,but they cheered when Kaori got away.

But Mark being the dense person that he is thought that was an invitation to swim to her boat and climb on the back of it and say " So darling you wanna pick up where we left off last night?"

Kaori visibly shuddered " last night never happened,I've drawn a veil over last night,so take whatever feelings you have for me and drown them in the ocean and don't come near me till there all gone" and with that she peddled the boat back towards the shore.

" You can't just forget the passion we have" Mark said

" Don't listen to him Kaori " Tia said " He's all talk and no trousers"

" Kaori cant ignore the chemistry between us" Mark said

" You wanna bet?" Kaori said

" Look whatever it takes to get you to take me seriously I'll do it ,I'll build a sculpture and set it on fire putting my life in danger if _you _wanted me to" Mark said

" Little boys who play with fire get their fingers burned,and just you'r luck I'm a raging inferno" Kaori snapped walking up to her beach bag ,but Mark got there first and lay on her sun lounger holding the bag out.

**Kaori:**_You're so hot teasing me_

_so your blue,but i cant take a chance on a kid like you_

_It's something I couldn't do._

_There's that look in your eyes_

_I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild_

_Oh,but boy you'r only a child_

_well I could dance with ya honey_

_if ya think it's funny_

_does your mother know that your out _

_and I could chat with ya baby_

_flirt a little maybe_

_does your mother know that your out _

_**Mark: **__Take it easy_

_**Kaori:**__Take it easy better slow down boy_

_that's no way to go _

_does your mother know_

_**Mark: **__Take it easy_

_**Kaori:**__Take it easy better cool it boy_

_play it nice and slow_

_does your mother know_

_**Kaori:**__I can see what you want_

_but you seem pretty young to be searching for __that__ kind of fun_

_So maybe I'm not the one_

she ajusted her bikini top causing alot of boys to look over hopefully.

_**Kaori:**__Now your so cute I like your style_

_and I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that .......smile_

_oh but boy your only a child._

_well I could dance with ya honey_

_if ya think it's funny_

_does your mother know that your out _

_and I could chat with ya baby_

_flirt a little maybe_

_does your mother know that your out _

_**Kaori:**__Take it easy_

_**Mark: **__Take it easy better slow down girl_

_that's no way to go _

_**Kaori:**__does your mother know_

_**Mark:**__Take it easy better cool it girl_

_play it nice and slow_

_**Kaori:**__does your mother know_

_**Kaori:**__well I could dance with ya honey_

_if ya think it's funny_

_does your mother know that your out _

_and I could chat with ya baby_

_flirt a little maybe_

_does your mother know that your out _

_well I could dance with ya honey_

_if ya think it's funny_

_does your mother know that your out _

_and I could chat with ya baby_

_flirt a little maybe_

_does your mother know that your out _

_**Girls of the beach: **__does your mother know_

_does your mother know that your out!!!_

After that Mark seemed to get the hint and left Kaori alone but he still had feelings for her and he was determined to ruin all her other relationships

But everyone else knew nothing of Marks plans and went on as normal once again bringing up the honey,honey incident and Thran and Ahito even brought out the Mickey mouse club march which they still had on their PDA's and it was entertaining to watch Kaori chasing them around yelling stuff like "BREACH OF TRUST...!!!" and "DEATH TO THE TWINS!!!!"

**Thank you thank you * bows* another chapter over in randomness Just to let you know Artegor comes into the next one ha ha!!**


	5. Whats the name of the game?

**Random 5**

**Disclaimer:Dont own GF ,I only own Kaori and the random plotline.I dont own ABBA song either but if I did well....................................ok so when Kaori and Artegor are singing they are in different places so i'll tell you whos who.**

**This chapter is dedicated to FemaleSpock and KieranG93 who wanted more randomness ,here it is.**

senario 5 whats the name of the game?

The next day ,after the beach and the Mark thing ,Kaori decided to go tell Brad how she felt (and she was not going to sing Honey Honey at him at the ice rink)

Too bad for her at the same time as she made this plan and left the house ( staying away from the twins who were playing the MICKEY MOUSE MARCH at her every time they got the chance) Artegor landed on Amethyst to confess his undying love to Arch! he'd found out where Arch was because he'd come across the plans while he'd been racking through Arch's underwear drawer.

So as Kaori made her way to the ice rink ,Artegor made his way to Kaoris house to meet up with his old friend who "let him down" all those years ago.

Kaori arrived at the rink at the same moment as Artegor reached her house/mansion/condo/whatever.

Artegor reached up and knocked the door hoping like hell it was Arch that answerd,it was

" Hello Arch" Artegor said in his usual manner of _I-Love-You-but-i'll-pretend-I-dont-care_

"Artegor what are you doing here?" Arch asked surprised at the fact Artegor was there on Amethyst and he _wasn't _wearing sunglasses on the the one one planet in the galaxy that was almost _constantly sunny._

" I was in town and thought I'd stop by and see you"Artegor said " can I come in?"

" This is'nt my house Artegor"Arch said

" I know but what the figure skater dont know cant hurt her and the Snow Kids arent here I just want to chat Arch dont look so edgy" Artegor said (lies but still its Artegor)

**At the rink.............**

Kaori put her skates on and looked at herself in the floor-to-ceiling mirror ,part of the reason she was a skater was for the cute outfits, this one really looked nice it was a cheerleading style red and black skirt and a belly top that attached to the skirt by two black straps that crossed just above her pierced navel plus the skin coloured tights and the tied her hair into a bun to keep it out the way and to show off more of her pale skin ,Kaori knew what boys liked,if there was one good looking boy that was from Amethyst Kaori hadn't done it with yet well she would soon enough.

As she stepped out of the changing room the first person she saw was Brad, he looked dreamy so hot even in the cool ice rink Kaori felt her face go hot not to mention bright red but thats "because of the lack of air conditioning in the rink"

Kaori skated over to Brad who had just finished his hip-hop routine.

" Cool routine Brad " She said giving him a half smile "Show me sometime?"

" Sure thing" He said he knew she was flirting so obviously she hadn't heard the news.

"See you round" He said and turned but what he didn't count on her to start singing at him

Kaori didn't know what had come over, her how could he ignore her flirting so this just came out.a confession of true love

**Kaori: **_I've seen you twice in a short time_

_only a day since we started_

_it seems to me that for every time _

_i'm getting more open hearted_

_Your smile and the sound of your voice_

_and the way you see through me_

_got a feeling you give no choice_

_and it means a lot to me_

_So I wanna know _

_whats the name of the game?_

_Does it mean anything to you?_

_Whats the name of the game?_

_Can you feel it the way I do?_

_Tell me please 'cause I have to know_

_I'm a curious child,begining to grow_

_And you make me talk_

_And you make me feel_

_And you make me show_

_what i'm trying to conceal_

_If I trust in you_

_would you let me down?_

_Would you laugh at me _

_if I said I cared for you?_

_Could you feel the same way too?_

_I wanna know_

_The name of the game_

**At Kaoris house............**

Arch was watching the clock hopeing Kaori would come home and through Artegor out like she did Rocket when he dumped Tia that had been fun to watch and Arch wouldn't have cared a bit if he wasn't the coach,he'd basicaly had to stop Kaori knocking Rocket out with a frying pan.

" Artegor I really think you should leav.." He started but was cut off by Artegor who started singing **( see random goes fourth for the deal with Artegors singing)**

**Artegor: **_I have no friends no one to see _

_and I am never invited_

_now I am here talking to you _

_no wonder I get excited_

_Your smile and the sound of your voice_

_and the way you see through me_

_got a feeling you give no choice_

_and it means a lot to me_

_So I wanna know _

_whats the name of the game?_

_Does it mean anything to you?_

_Whats the name of the game?_

_Can you feel it the way I do?_

_Tell me please 'cause I have to know_

_I'm a curious guy,begining to grow_

_And you make me talk_

_And you make me feel_

_And you make me show_

_what i'm trying to conceal_

_If I trust in you_

_would you let me down?_

_Would you laugh at me _

_if I said I cared for you?_

_Could you feel the same way too?_

_I wanna know_

_**Kaori (at the rink): **__Oh yes I wanna know.._

_**Kaori and Artegor:**__ The name of the game_

_**Artegor: **__I was an impossible case_

_**Kaori:**__ Does it mean anything to you?_

_**Artegor: **__But I think I can see in your face and it means alot_

_**Kaori:**__ Whats the name of the game?_

_**Kaori: **__Your smile and the sound of your voice_

_**Artegor: **__Can you feel it the way I do_

_**Kaori: **__Got a feeling you give me no choice and it means alot._

_**Both:**__ WHATS THE NAME OF THE GAME!_

**At the rink.........**

Brad stood stunned looking at Kaori ,till a girl skated out and took his hand

" Kaori" Brad said " This is my girlfriend Sienna"

" Oh" Kaori said then fighting back tears added " Treat him right hes a great guy" then she turned and skated away . She didn't even get changed ,just swaped her skates for knee high black ugg boots she packed up her stuff and ran.

where was she going not to Rubys ,shed just roll her eyes and say " Get over him"

Denise ,yeah Denise was the grown up one at 20 ,Kaori was the baby at only 18 so Denise acted more grown up so that's where Kaori headed.( And Phoebe,Denise's twin)

**At the house..........**

Arch sat stunned and looked at the clock then at Artegor and back again and then.....

" Arch!" Adium said coming out of one of the rooms " ARTEGOR?!" she yelled in surprise

" Hello Adium" Artegor said..................................................................

**cue music , And I thank you this took forever to come up with and I think it me confusing but hey I'm Random.**


	6. Chiquitita

**Random 5**

**Disclaimer:dont own gf i wish I did but what can I do?I only own Kaori and any other people you might not have heard of**

**Im so back.**

**senario (What number am I on now)oh yeah 6:Chiquitita**

Kaori sprinted towards Denise's house hopeing that she was in and that James(Denise's Boyfriend) wasn't there.

Luck was for once in Kaoris favour and James was not there but Phoebe was .Kaori just sank into one of the black leather couches and tried to stop the tears that were coming furiously fast to her eyes.

" Sweetie whats wrong?" Denise asked coming over to sit beside her .Kaori just shook her head and kept on crying

"Chiquitita?" Phoebe said sitting on Kaoris other side "come on whats up"

Once again Kaori just shook her head and sighed

" Ok Did Ahito die?"Denise said and Kaori let out a scream

" God I hope not" She said as more tears fell.

Denise and Phoebe looked at each other and nodded

**Denise:**Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong  
You're enchained by your own sorrow

**Phoebe**:In your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow  
How I hate to see you like this

**Both:**There is no way you can deny it  
I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet

**Both:**Chiquitita, tell me the truth  
I'm a shoulder you can cry on  
Your best friend, I'm the one you must rely on  
You were always sure of yourself  
Now I see you've broken a feather  
I hope we can patch it up together

**Both:**Chiquitita, you and I know  
How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving  
You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end  
You will have no time for grieving  
Chiquitita, you and I cry  
But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you  
Let me hear you sing once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita  
Try once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita

**Denise:**So the walls came tumbling down  
And your love's a blown out candle

**Phoebe:**All is gone and it seems too hard to handle  
Chiquitita, tell me the truth

**Both:**There is no way you can deny it  
I see that you're oh so sad, so quiet

**Both:**Chiquitita, you and I know  
How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving  
You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end  
You will have no time for grieving  
Chiquitita, you and I cry  
But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you  
Let me hear you sing once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita  
Try once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita

Try once more like you did before  
Sing a new song Chiquitita.

" So come on what is it?" Denise said

" Brad has a girlfriend" Kaori answered sinking lower on the couch

" What!!?" Phoebe yelled " When did this happen?"

"I only found out ten minuets ago" Kaori answered as Phoebe got up and grabbed her coat

" Im going to talk to Tony!" she yelled ( Tony is Brads twin)

" What good will it do " Kaori mumbled and Denise went top get the ice cream and alchohol always good for a broken heart.

**Ok so probably the worst chapter ive ever written but It sparked off a new Idea for a fic called "Ice-cream heals all" Read my self help part for reasons to write on my profile**

**in the next chapter: Arch and Audim sing about there lost love with SOS.**


	7. SOS

**Random five**

**Disclamer: i don't own GF even though i want to and i dont own the ABBA songs**

**Sorry ive been gone for so long but im back now so lets party**

Senario 7 S.O.S 

Artegor looked from Aduim to Aarch without saying anything for about a minuet Then he stood up and left.

Aarch and Aduim looked at each other and Aduim asked "what did he want?"

"He confessed his undying love for me"Aarch replied as if this was the most normal thing in the world and Aduim picked up on that fact

"Why ,how many other people have said that to you?" she snapped

"Quite a few" Aarch said because he's a dumb ass and couldn't hear the anger in her voice when she'd asked that question.

"Well Fine" Aduim snapped " if you've got so many other peoples love you don't need mine!"

Aarch Finlay picked up on what she meant "Aduim it's not like that"

But to late she'd left and Aarch was upset he followed her out side but she was all ready at her car and with a wave that was fake she drove off ,as she was driving up the road she adjusted her mirrors so she could see him.

Aarch watched her go and he started singing because it was true he still loved her.

Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find  
I try to reach for you, but you have closed your mind  
Whatever happened to our love?  
I wish I understood  
It used to be so nice, it used to be so good

So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me  
S. O. S.  
The love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
S. O. S.  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When youre gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?

Aduim looked back through her mirrors she love'd him aswell

Aduim:You seem so far away though you are standing near  
You made me feel alive, but something died I fear  
I really tried to make it out  
I wish I understood  
What happened to our love, it used to be so good

So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me  
S. O. S.  
The love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
S. O. S.  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?

Aarch and Aduim:  
So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me  
S. O. S.  
And the love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
S. O. S.

Aduim :When you're gone

Aarch:When you're gone

Both: How can I even try to go on?

Aduim :When you're gone

Aarch:When you're gone

Both:Though I try how can I carry on?

Aduim :When you're gone

Aarch:When you're gone

Both: How can I even try to go on?

Aduim :When you're gone

Aarch:When you're gone

Both:Though I try how can I carry on?

Aduim drove around the corner of the very long street it was such a long street that it took a whole song for her to get to the end of it and turn the corner

And Aarch was busy trying to think of how to win her back and just because some comic relief was needed Aarch randomly kicked Mark in the balls and he rolled around the ground in uncontrollable pain,yes kicking Mark was good for stress relief better than hitting Thran at any rate .

But after Aarch had gone inside Mark picked himself up and decided to go ruin Kaori's life some more setting Sienna up with Brad had been a good plan Mark though and he couldn't help saying out loud to a picture of Kaori

" you will soon be mine"

Thran and Ahito had heard what he'd said

"we have to S.O.S" Thran said to Ahito

"why would we need to Save Our Souls " Ahito said with a yawn

" Not Save Our Souls , Save Our Sister" Thran said but the only reply he got was a snore

Thran rolled his eyes and dragged Ahito into the house and put him in his bed

"I guess i'm alone on this one" Thran said and he left but not before he walked into the door frame

**ok im done and happy and stuff so review or Mark will become popular and Sinedd will fall in love with him if you dont want that to happen REVIEW!**


	8. Our last summer

**random 5**

**Disclaimer: don't own gf Kaori is mine also the planet Amethyst and some additional characters.**

**ive been gone to long but im back so this is for all you people who are still reading this **

_Scenario 8 our last summer_

Artegor had no idea where he was going all he knew is that he was on amethyst and that his eyes were starting to hurt with the sun so he took his sun glasses out of his special container that was a pair of Aarches boxers and once he put them on he was Artegor H. Nexus coach of the shadows ,hater of Aarch, completly lost and hungry.

He finaly found himself on a cliff sitting on a rock that jutted out from the side over the waves that were crashing against the cliff . He was just deliberating whether or not to through himself to his doom when a voice said

" Get off my rock!"

Artegor turned to see a very sad and annoyed Kaori

" I don't see your name on it!" Artegor said

" That's because it's the loser rock and I'm not a loser I'm just depressed" Kaori answered

" Oh god did Ahito die?" Artegor asked

" NO why is everyone saying that hes not. or at least I hope he isn't!!"

Artegor sensing that the subject needed to be changed said " So why are you depressed"

Kaori sighed " I don't want to bore you" She said

" you wont maybe listening to your problems will take my mind off my own"

" Ok the guy I like has a girlfriend and I embarrassed myself trying to tell him how I felt"

" ouch!" Artegor said

" So whats your problem?" Kaori asked

" Not telling"

" Hey I told you, its only fair"

" Alright my name is Artegor H. Nexus..." Artegor H. Nexus began

" Oh does the H. stand for homosexual?" Kaori blurted out before she could stop herself

" NO it stands for Harry"

" Ok my theory was better"

" anyway I love Aarch but he's got Aduim ,Me and Aarch used to be a couple you know going out type" Suddenly he started singing

I can still recall  
Our last summer  
I still see it all  
Walks along the Peine  
Laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain

We made our way along the river  
And we sat down in the grass by the Triffel tower  
I was so happy we had met  
It was the age of no regret  
Oh, yes  
Those crazy years  
That was the time of the flower-power  
But underneath  
We had a fear of flying  
Of growing old  
A fear of slowly dying  
We took our chance  
Like we were dancing our last dance

I can still recall  
Our last summer  
I still see it all

In the tourist jam

Round the Dotre Name

Our last summer  
Walking hand in hand

Wambas restaurants

Our last summer  
Morning croissants

Living for the day  
Worries far away  
Our last summer  
We could laugh and play

Kaori:  
And now you're working near a bank  
No family man, a football fan  
And your middle name is Harry

Artegor  
How dull it seems

Kaori  
and he's the hero of your dreams

Artegor:  
I can still recall  
Our last summer  
I still see it all  
Walks along the Peine  
Laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain

" well I think I have a solution to both our problems!" Kaori suddenly exclaimed

" What is it?" Artegor asked

" Super troopers" Was the answer

" Heh?"

" The music festival its full of laughter and people see things differently so come to Super troopers we'll have a few drinks you tell Aarch you love him again and bada bing we're back in business"

" Do you think it'll work?"

" Yes most of my outrageous plans work"

" there are more like this"

" yup now you better prepare yourself for a long night but it'll be worth it when you and Aarch are walking down the isle"

" Ok" Artegor said ,his depression had lifted and he wa going to take the girls advice even though it sounded stupid

As Kaori waled home from the loser rock she too felt better about her plan that probably wouldnt work but would be fun to try anyway.

Mark had overheard the whole conversation and was fuming Kaori was _his _not that Brads so he was going to have to meddle a bit more in Kaori's life

" you are so mine" He said to the picture of Kaori that he had and with that he walked off to make sure his next plan was foolproof.

Thran overheard Marks ramblings and he followed but not without tripping over thin air and almost falling off the cliff.

**Ok its a bit short but next time is Tia and Rocket with Mamma mia and more Thran bashing and of course the crowd favourite Mark bashing!!!**


	9. Mamma Mia

**random 5 **

**Disclaimer: dont own GF or Mamma mia but how cool would that be?**

**mamma mia**

**Scenario what now? Mamma Mia **

Tia was still upset ,she had loved Rocket and this was the second time he'd cheated on her the first time with netherball and now with Sylvia . It was so hard to move on because he was next door .

She saw him closing the curtains while kissing that girl (sylvia)

" WHAT!" D'jok yelled " We have to watch him doing yoga in his underwear but he coses the curtains for this how is that fair?"

Tia was sick of D'Jok so she hit him with a frying pan and left to go sit on the diving board over the outdoor pool she heard Rockets voice coming from inside the house next door they must have been talking loud since the houses were quarter of a mile apart ,even though she hated him his voice still sent shivers down her spine and made the hair on her arms stand up

" whats wrong with me?" She asked herself "I cant still be in love with him can I?"

She found her self walking the quarter mile and hopping the fence then using a conveniently placed ladder climbed up onto the roof and looked through the sky light (these are rich people)

she saw Rocket and Sylvia and suddenly the desire to hurt someone was tranferrd from Rocket to Sylvia and suddenly she knew it she loved Rocket and then suddenly she was singing

I was cheated by you  
And I think you know when.  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end  
Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My My, just how much I've missed you?  
Yes, I've been broken-hearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I should not have let you go

Look at me now  
Will I ever learn  
I don't know how  
But I suddenly loose control  
There's a fire within my soul.  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My, my, just how much I've missed you?  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I should not have let you go

Suddenly the window she was sitting on moved and she was falling to the ground but she landed on a pillow that had been placed there

" you always knew how to make an entrance " Rocket said and he helped her up " remember when we first met you had crashed your ship and I saved you ,you realise I was in love with you even then " and he pushed Sylvia away and kissed Tia " I love you Tia and i was stupid will you take me back?"

" I should say no but your damned dreds get me every time so YES and I love you too"

" Great cuse I love you more "

" No I love you more"

and they continued on like that as the wakled back to next door leaving Sylvia in tears

**Sorry its so short but i couldn't think of much else review please?**


	10. Chapter 10 super troupers

**random 5**

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters**

**lets go **

**scenario 10 right? super troupers& gimmie gimmie gimmie**

Night finally came and Kaori dragged the Snow Kids and staff to Super Troupers the music festival held on Amethyst every year for as long as history went back which was a long way.

As they approached the ground where it was being held the amount of people that had turned up was amazing it was really crowded but it was the comfortable crowded where everyting was fun and happy and everyone was very happy and hyper

" Its a whole planet of Kaori's " Thran saisd to Ahito as they looked around at all the hyper people

" Hey im not that bad " Kaori said " well maybe when im drunk"

"Which is a lot of the time " Thran said

" well sorry if I had no guidance" Kaori said and laughed .It was at that point the start up act came on

" youll love this " kaori said to the Snow Kids " its Donna and the Dinamos"

DONNA & THE DYNAMOS  
Super Trouper  
Beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd  
There's you

DONNA  
I was sick and tired of everything  
When I called you last night from Glasgow  
All I do is eat, and sleep, and sing  
Wishing every show was the last show  
So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming  
Suddenly it feels alright  
And it's gonna be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight  
Tonight the

DONNA & DYNAMOS & GIRLS  
Super Trouper  
Lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
Smiling, having fun  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper  
Beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd  
There's you

DONNA  
Facing twenty thousand of your friends  
How can anyone be so lonely?  
Part of a success that never ends  
Still I'm thinking about you only  
There are moments when I think I'm going crazy  
But it's gonna be alright  
And it's gonna be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight  
Tonight the

DONNA & THE DYNAMOS & GIRLS  
Super Trouper  
Lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
Smiling, having fun  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper  
Beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd  
There's you

DONNA  
So I'll be there  
When you arrive  
The sight of you will prove to me  
I'm still alive  
And when you take me in your arms  
And hold me tight  
I know it's gonna mean so much tonight  
Tonight the

DONNA & THE DYNAMOS & GIRLS  
Super Trouper  
Lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
Smiling, having fun  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper  
Beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd  
There's you  
Super Trouper  
Beams are gonna blind me.

Everyone was dancing and as the song finished a lot of appluase went up

"HEYYYA EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO SUPER TROUPERS NOW IT'S OPEN MIC ALL NIGHT SO LETS SEE WHAT YOU GOT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ruby who had just turned up gave Kaori a nudge in the ribs

" Ow!" Kaori said loud enough for the men closest to her to look at her "Hiya" she said to them flashing them that models smile that she wore on the cover of Vouge

"What about Kaori!" a Random dude yelled and Kaori made a mental note to stab him on her way out

" yeah!" Ruby yelled " Go on Kay give us a song "

" I hate you" She said to Ruby as she was dragged towards the stage by the dynamos

"OK OK what song "

" GIMMIE GIMMIE GIMMIE" Some nameless guy shouted

" FINE!" and with that she took her zip up jumper off rolled up her skirt a bit and took the pins out of her hair and shook it out getting quite a few wolf-whistels from the men as the music started

Half past twelve  
And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone  
How I hate to spend the evening on my own  
Autumn winds  
Blowing outside the window as I look around the room  
And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom  
Is there a man out there  
Someone to hear my prayer

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day

Movie stars  
Find the end of the rainbow, with that fortune to win  
It's so different from the world I'm living in  
Tired of T.V.  
I open the window and I gaze into the night  
But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight  
There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight...  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight...

Is there a man out there  
Someone to here my prayer

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase these shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day

she stopped to the applause the loudest coming from the men of the crowed and she noticed with satisfaction that Brad was staring at her

" Top that!" She said to him as she walked off the stage and away to get a drink.

**et voila next chapter Artegor puts the plan into action and Mark ruins a few more lifes.**


End file.
